Ilusa
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: Y… es que al final ella era eso… una maldita y estúpida ilusa.


**Hola!**

**Auw… aquí volviendo con otra loca idea… (:**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**=Ilusa=**

Estaba feliz, ¡claro que estaba feliz!... ¡no! Feliz era poca cosa comparada a lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

Y es que sólo con recordar lo que había pasado la otra noche… ¡uff! Me bastaba para sonreír.

_-Malditas álgebras. No les entiendo aunque, pensándolo bien… ¿¡de qué diablos me van a servir!_

_Estaba "estudiando" para el examen de álgebra que tenía la próxima semana, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, corrí por él ya que estaba en mi escritorio, pero la llamada se cortó cuando lo tomé. ¡Pff!_

—_Sasuke… —dije, verificando la pantalla—. ¿Qué querrá ahora?_

_Cuando lo iba a dejar de nuevo en la mesa, volvió a sonar._

— _¿Hola?_

— _¡Sakura! —gritó una voz, muy conocida para mí._

—_Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?_

—_Sakura, te… ¡tengo que decirte algo! —volvió a gritar, pero esta vez, estaba riendo._

—_Bueno, ¿qué esperas?_

—_Sakura Haruna… yo, Sasuke Uchiha… ¡__**Te amo**__!_

_Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar. É-Él me había dicho "te amo" a ¡mí!_

— _¿Sakura? —preguntó al otro lado del auricular._

—_Ja, ja, ja… está bien. ¿Cuál es la broma? —dije, aun sin poder creerlo._

—_Sakura, no es broma —exclamó._

—_Emm… bueno, yo… yo también te amo…_

_Esperé su respuesta pero solamente sonó un "tu…tu…tu". Él había colgado._

Aun así, estaba feliz, él me había dicho "te amo" y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

Estaba por llegar a la escuela cuando lo vi, recargado contra árbol…seguramente me estaba esperando.

Corrí hacia él, y llegué a su lado, casi a tropezones.

Me miró sobre su hombro, y se tocó la cabeza como con dolor.

—Sa… Saskue —bajé la mirada sonrojada.

—Hnnp —musitó a modo de respuesta.

—yo… lo de ayer… yo—

— ¿Lo de ayer? —preguntó confuso.

—Sí… ya sabes, el celular.

Me miró detenidamente.

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¿¡Cómo que no sabes! —grité. ¿Ahora se iba a hacer el desentendido?

—espera… ayer, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que dije?

—Yo… tú… dijiste que me amabas —solo al recordar esas palabras, una sonrisa boba brotó en mi cara, y un sonrojo bastante visible hizo acto de presencia.

Me había imaginado todas las posibles contestaciones que él me pudiera haber dado, pero lo que jamás me imagine es el que se fuera a reír… él se estaba riendo de _mí._

— ¡Oh! —rió—. No es posible, Sakura —dijo agarrándose el estomago, de seguro ya estaba doliéndole por la risa—. Sakura, ayer estaba borracho… —volvió a reír—, le dije eso prácticamente a todo el directorio de mi celular, ya se me hacía raro no tener saldo. Pero, jamás pensé que me lo fueras a decir, hasta Hinata se dio cuenta de eso. ¡Ay! Sakura, qué _ilusa_ eres —sentenció con desdén.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por Dios, Sakura, sólo eres una molestia… claro que no te amo, estaba borracho, ¿no entiendes?

—yo…

—Ilusa —volvió a decir, antes de seguir su andar.

Me quedé un momento más allí, parada. Estaba tratando de dilucidar si todo esto era un sueño… un muy mal sueño, pero al final, me di cuenta de que no lo era. Él de verdad había estado borracho esa noche.

No iba a llorar, al menos no allí donde todo mundo me podía ver.

Caminé lentamente a mi casa, lo que menos quería era verlo en el salón, verlo riéndose de mí. Verlo, y ver que lo que yo había creado en mi mente ayer en la noche, no fue más que un sueño hecho por una borrachera… una borrachera y una ilusa.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, abrí lentamente la puerta de entrada, me quité los zapatos, y empecé a subir los escalones.

— ¿No hubo clases? —preguntó mi madre asomándose por la puerta de la sala.

—Eh… yo no me sentía bien…

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto mi madre acercándoseme.

Me toqué la cara, mis manos temblaban, y cuando alcancé mi mejilla, lo sentí, sentí las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a salir, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

—Eh… no, no pasó nada, sólo no me siento bien.

— ¿Segura…? —preguntó mi madre, desconfiada.

—Segura. Subiré a mi cuarto, por si me necesitas —_evita necesitarme_, dije para mis adentros.

—Claro —exclamó mi mama aun desconfiada.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me eché en la cama, tapé con una gran almohada mi rostro y sentí como, rápidamente, era empapada por las lágrimas que, ahora sí, salían libremente.

"_Ilusa"_

_Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente._

Sin poderlo evitar reí, claro que no era una risa con humor, era casi demencial. Reí, ¿cómo podía haberle creído? No me bastaba con la forma en que él me miraba, la forma en cómo él me trataba, en la que él me hablaba, para darme cuenta de que el _**no**_ me amaba.

Claro, pero es que al final yo era eso, una estúpida… una maldita y estúpida **ilusa.**

**Hola de nuevo n_n'**

**Auw… bueno espero que les haya gustado…**

**¿review?... ¡vamos! Quiero saber que les pareció… que esperaban… o lo que sea… ¿merezco review? (:**

**Gracias a las que lo le**ye**ron, a Lara, Mi maiia, Misora (:**

**chao!**

**Marci**


End file.
